This invention relates to a tape recorder, more specifically to a tape recorder and wherein magnetic heads are electrically shifted.
In tape recorders which electrically shift magnetic heads, the magnetic heads are transferred by a plunger or an exclusive-use motor separate from a capstan drive motor. Owing to the electrical magnetic head shifting system, the tape recorders of this type can use touch switches. Since the plunger and motor, however, are relatively bulky, it is difficult to miniaturize these tape recorders. Because they require relatively high power consumption, moreover, the plunger or motor lowers the economical efficiency of the tape recorders, and this arrangement cannot easily be applied to portable tape recorders which use dry cells or the like.